


A whole new world to live in

by Delitheunicorn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bisexual Piers, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, OC, OC X CANON, OT3, Yearning, anxiety headcanon, bi headcanon, bisexual headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitheunicorn/pseuds/Delitheunicorn
Summary: Stories about my favorite Pokemon characters and couples. Sabrina can see a positive outlook in her future with another seer. Piers finds two people cute, and it's not the end of the world.
Relationships: Gordie x Piers x OC, Makuwa | Gordie & Nezu | Piers, Matsuba | Morty/Natsume | Sabrina, Piers x OC, gordie x oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Seers - Sabrina x Morty

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been getting a lot lately into Pokemon, and I thought it'd be a good time-waster to write about my favorite Poke-couples, since I feel in a rut regarding writing for my other OTPs. Morty and Sabrina are my OTP of Pokemon, tbh. Two future-seers that can talk to their Pokemon with white pants in their redesigns? That their iconic Pokemon are the final third evolution of a Pokemon that can only evolve by trade? That Psychic is weak to Ghost? Yes please. These two are meant to be.

He crumbled the paper in his hand, recalling well the number. After adding it to his own phone, it’d just be a call away to start organizing and scheduling.

It had been per suggestion of the young trainer who recently defeated him, to get a rematch in the Fighting Dojo. It wasn’t a long travel, but it had been years since he last visited Saffron City. Morty was far from a shut-in, but he had gotten too comfy with the warm, crisp trees of Ecruteak to consider visiting beyond the towers and the woods.

But, well, why not? It’s not like he hadn’t travelled at all, either. Any excuse to hone in his battle skills and stretch his legs was very welcome, in his book. And of course, he had to keep up to date with the ongoings of the other gym leaders. He guessed easily what was Whitney up to date, with her new uniform and trimmed hairstyle, and the uptenth bicker between Janine and Falkner. So far, so good. Nothing new or surprising, he wagered.

Yet even he guessed what the gust of wind implied when it blew to his left. After finishing the rematch with the trainer, on a particularly busy day, it launched forward. A soft, yet cold kiss. His Gengar fidgeted as well, ready to approach the new aura.

“Morty.”

That voice…No, he could not recall it, aside from a call many years ago. Was it a call, ordering for gym leaders to attend in the case of a national emergency? The Team Rocket uprising, yes…It had felt long, but time would rationalize it and claim it wasn’t. Months would freeze in the city of Ecruteak, and none would mourn the loss.

Time had a funny way of eventually catching up with you, though.

Still, he greeted at the stranger all the same with his usual barebone smile.

“Glad to meet you. You must be Sabrina.”

He knew it, and he wouldn’t pretend to not know. As a gym leader, his obligations allowed him to know all the names and specialties of his associates and colleagues. And even then, he would know, the rumors spread fast and wild throughout the region. All the stories telling of a dark psychic master, so terrifying and beautiful both men and Pokémon would faint at her mere sight.

Yet… He just saw a woman of his age, staring back at him. She held her left arm with her right, and tended to avert his gaze a few seconds. Shiny black hair fell down her back, resembling a cape. While her clothes were casual, an air of serenity and grace seemed to be carried by her, resting on shoulders and her glance. Not even her scent was enough to make his presence shudder. Not even the pictures were as disturbing as the rumors foretold.

Frankly, he had just seen her battling the young trainer some hours before him, so he wasn’t as shocked as he should’ve been. But that sentiment would rob the mysticism of the encounter, he reckoned.

She nodded.

“I saw you battle the kid, you gave a good fight.”

“The perks of a gym leader.” His head shrugged softly. “You’re not too shabby either.”

“Yet we both lost…”

Was she looking to turn the conversation awkward? No, that wouldn’t be.  
  
“He’s the Champion for a reason.”

She nodded again, laying her glance at his feet.

“You specialize in Ghost pokemon, don’t you?”

“Yeah, any type. Though my favorite is…” Gengar came forward, hovering slightly next to Morty’s shoulder. The ghost giggled silently as it observed the girl, perhaps expecting a surprised gasp, like many young trainers or unexpected casual observers did.

But Sabrina…

Sabrina’s mouth etched slightly into a grin as the pokemon grew nearer. Morty raised an eyebrow at it, while the girl waved timidly at the ghost. Gengar seemed to blush at her reaction, caught offguard by the lack of fear.

  
“Well, hello.”

“I thought, as a Psychic…” Even telepaths could fear at the appearance of ghost pokemon, that was known all across the land, but here was Sabrina, attempting to call his Gengar as if a Lass cooing a Furret.

“I know, but Gengar is…” She paused slightly, biting her lower lip for a moment. “…He has a charm.”

He could agree on that. Gengar was generally friendly, but he was not above pulling some mild pranks every now and then, even to strangers.

Still, with Sabrina, he seemed midly…shy.

“So what interests you so much about Gengar?”  
  
She shrugged, redirecting her glance elsewhere.

“Ghost pokemon have their own quirks and abilities, I’d like to see them up and personal, to better understand them, and why Psychic pokemon are weak to them.” She turned to him again. “Since you’re the Ghost expert in this region closeby, I figured I should go to you for advice.”  
  
“Good, that sounds great! It’s no problem for me.” He smiled.

“And maybe we can battle a bit, to see who’s better.”

“Well, if one day you want to see Gengar’s full display in battle, just call. Here’s my number…” He got out a little piece of crumpled paper and scribbled with his pen on his other pocket.

“Here. I’m usually at Ecruteak, giving classes to my students during the week, but I like studying up the Burned Tower during the weekends.”

“A man of culture.” She paused, and then her smile was directed at him. “Very well, Morty, I’ll call you when I’m nearby. It was nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

\--

The next time they met, he had overseen it. 

Not only because they had agreed to, but he dreamt of her the day before she called. It had to be her, what other maiden did he knew who had long black locks? Even Gengar’s smile seemed to widen as he explained his dreams to his partner upon waking up.

“You think maybe it was just a coincidence?” Then again, he never knew properly when his dreams were just images or actual visions. When could he be certain? The certainty of them turning real was as probable as Ho-Oh finally returning to the Tower after decades of abandonment and neglect. Then again, the Legendary bird did come back, if only for the young trainer…

It was probable, just as any drop in the water was one more drop to add to the ocean. But, why her? Could the rumors be true, and had she started bewitching him? No, he would have detected her aura then. And that day, he felt no malice or threat spouting from her figure.

And the phone call over his tea and breakfast just cemented his thoughts.  
  
“I’ll pass by this afternoon. From three to five. Where should we meet?”  
  
“In Ecruteak?” He paused, sketching the city in his mind. “Ah, the market by the lake is calm at that time today…You’ll find it pretty easy if the phone doesn’t collaborate.”

“Sure. Then, I’ll see you there.”

Once finished, he hurried his tea and urged for Gengar to finish with his own meal. If he would have a visitor that day, then he’d prefer to be as available to her as possible. _A free man is a calm man._ Surely his students would cheer for a sped-up class, anyway.

And sure enough, later on that day, Morty found her. She wasn’t so easy to miss, with the hair as black as a Murkrow’s wings and the warm, thick aura emanating from her and wrapping around her figure. What, other people couldn’t see it?

Of course, she wasn’t alone; much like him, a Pokémon accompanied her. And much like him, the familiar creature was of a purple color. Slim and slick, elegance followed the Espeon with every move it made. Had it not been for the lilac fur, he would’ve naively thought she could morph into a Pokémon.

Before he could even raise his hand; she turned towards him, as if hearing the call of a Spearow, and the gym leader courteously nodded. The Espeon cried towards him once it turned its head.

“You’re in time.”

He grinned back, while lowering his hand. No, it’d be better to ignore his hands for now. Any misguided move may be thought of as threatening. He wouldn’t desire that. Yet, later that night, he wondered if she could read his mind, as well, considering her reactions. Just enough to be cautious, but not distant.  
  
“It’s rude to leave people waiting.”

She turned to the market, and then her eyes were back at him. The weather had turned a little chilly that week, and she had dressed in accordance to the climate. A dark burgundy coat hugged her figure and went down to her sock-clad knees, while a white fluffy scarf rolled around her neck. A little more, and he could’ve wandered if she was planning a visit to Sinnoh.

Moving forward, she pointed to the Espeon.

“I’m trying some experiment with my Pokémon. I know the stories about the Kimono Girls, and wonder if I could chat with the Espeon expert. I wonder if I could properly understand the right way to train it. Understand its weaknesses, its strengths…”

“Oh, that’s not a problem, really. Naoko is easy-going.”

Sabrina then knelt towards the Espeon and scratched behinds its ears. Morty, later on in his bathtime, would marvel at how ice stiff the woman would be when approaching others, but how elegant and poised she was with Pokémon. Huh, maybe some of the stories were true. New, unheard ones at least. _Trainers bond faster with creatures than humans_.

She raised her head to address him again.

“She’s _Cassie_. She’s a little shy, but obedient.”

He knelt at the level of the Espeon and began patting her head, the Eevee purring softly at his touch. The creature liked it, but Sabrina shuddered a little bit once their hands met on a close patch of fur.

“Nice girl.” He nodded. “The girls are usually at the theater, but they’re easy to find on their time-off at 15.30 in the weekdays. The theater’s not too far from here.”

“Good, I’d like to hear her counsel regarding an Espeon’s potential.”  
  
“I’m sure _Cassie_ will do fine.” He paused, looking back at the Pokémon. “Some Pokémon are weaker than others, but a smart trainer will always know how to use properly their deck.”

Sabrina nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “It really depends on the strength of the pokemon. And how well you bond with it. It’s always the same thing, young trainers with their heads full of glory and fame, and they always fall right before reaching the sun with the tips of their fingers.”  
  
“Well, being knocked down a few pegs never hurt anyone.” Many Gym Leaders wouldn’t be where they are today if they hadn’t shed a few tears and cuts before.

“That’s true. It’s difficult for all of us.”

“So are you here only for _Cassie?_ ”

“In part, but I was wondering to visit the city as a whole, and maybe, maybe…If you didn’t mind, we could…”

She looked back at him, the will flaring into her eyes like burnt ashes.

“I think we could start something.”

“What do you have in mind.”

“Oh, a Pokémon battle. It would be interesting to see how far we can go.”

“Hmmm…”

“We know you have an advantage over me.” Sabrina then started tugging at her scarf. “But that’s the joy of a challenge, I suppose.”

She wasn’t scared.

And once he saw that, he smiled.

“Deal.”

\---

He looked back at the torn paper with her phone number written on it. He thought back to the day they fought, and how despite his Pokémon having type advantage over hers, she still fought without even breaking a sweat. Even _Cassie_ shred her timidness away when it came to attack.

Eusine had promised to come over and show him the newest pictures he bought online, all of them presenting figures of Suicune, if the photographers were to believe. Morty would have replied at it, but at this point he knew better than to contradict Eusine.

Would he understand his dreams, and this mysterious shadow woman who kept him awake at night, and ruffled his dreams? Would he connect it to Suicune, or merely shrug at Morty’s predictions? He also didn’t believe Ho-oh would ever appear to Morty, and he was right in that.

But in his dreams, the same cold, stern, fair woman was looking at him. The shadows obscured her face, but there was a sense of warmth and strength at the hand that she gave him. And he held it.

And then, the dream ended.

He knew he should keep it to himself. He wasn’t one to tattle or brag, either, and he knew it would just be dismissed as delusions or as any other dream. Ho-oh rejection still ached on his coldest memories.

But often, his premonitions came true. And now that he had seen her in flesh and blood, touched her, battled her…Was she real? Was it another Legendary playing a trick on him?

\--

She could almost see the world with his eyes, at this point.

Three months ago, they would have balked at it. Four months ago, he was certain Ho-Oh would eventually return, yet the bird had ignored him in favor of the promising young trainer. He never openly argued about it, but his eyes told Sabrina enough. Sometimes, the magic was simply gone.

But then again, how many times had she proven them all false? How many times did the future gift her with those visions? _My power is unlimited, and so is his._ Maybe their fate wasn’t connected to Pokemon training, but there was something else ahead. Many paths ahead. They both could attest to that, what with being reclused as children and confiding more in Pokémon than other men. Well, she couldn’t vouche for Morty, but she still rememberd the nervous little girl who always looked out her window in fear of shattering it.

She was better now, she believed, but she knew she could relapse back at any moment. Even if battling, in her heart, wasn’t of her utter most interest, is what kept her in check. Alakazam could feel it, and patting _Cassie_ was enough for her the days she couldn’t sleep.

He could bewitch others with his looks and his supernatural allies, but she was always one step ahead of him. But she did admit, he put on quite a fight. Maybe his own gift aided him to not be so persuaded by her.

And maybe that’s why he wasn’t in fear? There’s the saying that Ghost trainers are always above other trainers due to their connection to the other world, so nothing would phase them. Could it be true? Was he scared of her, or just playing along?

But she yearned for this. She had wished for an equal partner for so long, one that would decipher her words and laugh at her observations. Who wouldn’t avert his gaze when her eyes found his. Who wouldn’t shudder, she imagined, if she talked about the days where her brain fired up and all the kitchen utensils broke into pieces.

 _Cassie_ looked up at her, and Sabrina sighed as she pat the Espeon. She hadn’t felt like this in a long while, maybe even forever. It would not work, it was too alien for her. It would exhaust her. She could kill him

Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn’t. Maybe she had rotted his brains so that he could only follow her will, like a puppet. But something (his dreams, his visions, his Pokémon’s will) brought him back, over and over.

But he could talk to his herd of Gastly and Haunters, and she could mimic all of Alakazam’s moves. It was said that very few trainers have the gift to communicate with Pokémon, and even her own pupils hadn’t managed to barely connect with their Mr. Mime. Had he trained? Had the Legendaries actually gifted him with these powers, or was he initially cursed?

Whatever it was, his presence was a gift, and a gift she was not tossing aside for the moment.

\---

And more rematches, and more coffee stops, and more walks amongst the honey leaves of the Bellchime Trail, and more scarfs surrounding their necks that either of them could count. And the laughs amongst the woods, and the warm tea that left steam rising over their cheeks, and the wonder that overtook her heart the day she arrived at the Burnt Tower…

But, she could see him. The fog and refusal from her mind. The jovial laugh, how he entered fearlessly into her mind without her needing to put up walls for cover. How soft he whispered to her the stories of the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh, how Ecruteak City had always held its history in pride. Sabrina slightly envied him. At this point, she would do anything to move in to a more mysthical town. Kanto had its charm, but it could be cold and detached. She wanted to touch more brown leaves, and forget the coldness of closed doors and cages. Who knows, maybe even Ho-oh would come to her, in a moment of doubt.

And then, began the kisses. Always on the Bellchime Trail, were only the woods were their witnesses. And his lips would always taste of ginger and cinnamon, and Gengar’s presence would always warm the couple in the coldest days of the year, where even Sabrina’s iron persistence would waver at the thought of a warm embrace. The blankets would cover them from danger, and the snow through the window was a nice picture that would distract them when words were enough. It was cozy. It was safe. It was familiar.

And maybe the trainer could be blessed. Who knew? Maybe Lugia and Ho-oh and all three of the Mythical Beasts had descended upon him from the Heavens, and had planned for him to be the chosen. Maybe they had opted for Morty and Sabrina to meet, to bond, and eventually to join. Even she could not see far ahead, but it was much closer this time.

“I still think of the day we met.” He mentioned one morning as they lay in bed. While he twisted in the sheets, she was casually softening her skin with body oil. Espeon still laid peacefully asleep at the edge of the bed, but Gengar and Alakazam were already up, hovering closeby to await their masters’ commands.

“It seemed by pure chance, really.”

“You know nothing in life is really luck or chance. We all have our paths, it’s just our luck ours was connected.”

“Just luck? No, there’s more than that.

“How did you know? That we would meet and join.”  
  
“I saw it in a dream.” She rushed to him and laid a soft kiss in his lips. “My dreams are never wrong.”

And she intended this dream to be as long as it should.


	2. The moon, the star and the sun - Gordie x Piers x Dany/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, this ship came to me since I found Gordie so hot, I love fat men sooo much, but I loved Piers' interaction with the player character in the game, so then I solved it by going "ot3". the three of them going on wild adventures on Galar gives me life.
> 
> Also yeah, Dany is pretty much an oc (based on the player character's role) based on this mashup of comics Mary Jane Watson, Hestia (Destripando la Historia) and Cindi Lauper. What can I say? I love fiery redheads, and I wanted a contrasting personality to Piers' honest and cynical and Gordie's admiring and laid-back. Somebody totally wild who could play the devil in their shoulders sounded so appealing. plus, redheads with fat men couples are adorable (not only in fiction; my boyfriend is fat, we met when I had dyed red hair, it's pretty magical). Besides, I wanted to contrast Dany with Sabrina, who are much more introverted and cautious. I think it makes each romantic story stand out if the characters are very different.

“Okay, who wants to eat?”  
  
Shuckle, Minccino and Obstagoon all hurried towards her once the girl laid the large plate of curry at their feet. Boltund wasn’t so famished as to rush towards the food like his companions, preferring the comfort of the couch, but he still yelped merrily at her announcement. The Pokémon jumped over the food as if released from prison, munching and jumping at every scrap that dared to roll off the plate. Soon the green spices and berries and meat colored all of their mouths in their bright, greasy colors. Obstagoon could’ve been mistaken of murder, even, if Piers wasn’t careful.

Dany turned towards Gordie once she left the Pokémon to their own business.  
  
“Our stuff will be ready in a few minutes too.”

“Well, none of us are so hungry as to jump on their plates.”

“That’s what you think, Gordie love.” She pushed a finger on his chest. “My curry is so good I could easily open the most demanded restaurant in the whole of Galar.”  
  
“Oh, really? So how come you haven’t tried to enter a contest then? Afraid of burning the judges’ tongues with all your spices?”

“Oh, you know if I enter I can easily win. But just because I’m the Champion doesn’t mean I have to participate in every contest imaginable…”

“You wouldn’t? Pfft, I would.” Gordie grinned at her unamused expression, then turned to Piers. “So it’s movie night tonight? To avoid large cooking?”

The rockstar nodded, but Dany did not like being ignored.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? The curry’s ready! Unless you want something extra, all you’ll truly need will be rice and a spoon.”

“We heard ya already, Dan. Don’t start sounding like my mum either.”

“Oh that’d be an honor! Auntie Melony is so charming…!”  
  
“…Don’t call her that.”

It was strange, he reckoned. A few months ago he would have never imagined to be living with two other people at the outskirts of Spikemuth, and already they were chatting and cackling about cooking show-offs and movie nights. A little bit more, and they would have started cuddling.

_Wait, you already are, Piers, you arse._

The cuddles would be more comfortable if it weren’t for the fact that Minccino liked to run over them as they slept. Little bugger, not only was it small and quick but also fluffy, but its fur also awakened Piers’ worst allergies at two o’ clock in the morning. And well, the morning stench of the three huddled together was unimaginable. But Piers wasn’t one to complain; shouldn’t be, at least, when he could boast of smelling of Skuntank parfume.

But, even Dany and Gordie were right, and they were _right there. He’s so soft, and she’s so warm._ A few years he couldn’t have imagined to even have a single partner, yet now he had two. A flame that had burnt for years, and finally he was burning in it, wasting the fire away. A pair, could that be considered lucky? Surely, in some other cultures, probably.

_A few months before…_

This was a nice change of pace, all in all. He wasn’t used to moving around Galar, let alone leave a foot from Spikemuth, but he reckoned even he needed the warmth of the sun to kiss his face again. He wasn’t a Crobat to live underneath the shadows for the rest of his life.

Yet, it was still too soon. The Day of Discharge (called so by the locals) had still left Galar in a weakened state, and it been the duty of all the gym leaders to restore bits and pieces of each town and city that was demolished by the Dynamaxed Pokémon. Some, like Wyndon, restored itself quickly, but smaller towns would need more help from machinery and heavy lifting. Still, it wasn’t a slow project, for Gym Leaders and the Champions agreed to form a collective to gain as much money as possible to pay for any costs that might ensue. Dany and Leon had both insisted to cut half of their income to repair all the damage across the region. The punk had laughed at it, but then he shook his head once he saw the girl seriously meant it.

Well, Dany was special. And he wasn’t saying that only because she had defeated the legendary, beloved Leon; but had also caught the fancy of Zacian and Zamazenta. Marnie had liked her, too, and he would be fond of anyone who’d make her sister laugh. The girl was sweet to talk and easy to laugh.

But that had been a few years ago. Now he knew the Dany who got up late, who loved singing out loud to 80s songs, who ate the whole jar of peanut butter and burped while talking, who fed her pokemon with so much excitement it was contagious, who always smelled of strawberry mints and cigarettes stolen from him. He could not deny she was special. Even Obstagoon had taken to lick off her face whenever she visited, which she delivered back with a kiss on the nose. Heh. Firered hair to match her leafgreen eyes. Many a fan would fawn over her and claim she had been gifted by the spirits of the first Milotics and Primarinas…But Piers was certain the red of her hair came from a bottle. It was _too red_ for his liking. Plus, the receipts each month from the hairdresser said something different. And Dany’s messy room held too many open secrets.

And so they came to talk one day upon a café in Wyndon. He had finished practicing with the band for a new song, she had finished shopping for the weekend, and they agreed to meet up for their eventual date and chat. Some coffee, some sweets, some time off to let their Pokémon stretch their legs…Nothing too extraordinary.

Of course, she initiated the conversation.

“You know, I’m thinking you should try to expand beyond just singing in Galar. How are you so sure the people won’t like it?”

“The sales don’t match up. Besides, here I have a loyal fanbase. Last I knew, dark type gym leaders aren’t that beloved in other regions.”

“One thing is gym battles, another is music.” She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

“Still, it’s a niche genre. It doesn’t capture the masses en large to excuse the costs. And there’s still the Dark Type association…”  
  
“That’s just gossipy trash. How can you be sure when you’ve never ventured outside the region?”

“Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Flare, they have quite a reputation.”

“Crime organizations are not Gyms. Besides, if you show up you’d do well cleaning up the Dark Type’s reputation.” She sank her fork onto the three layered strawberry cake. “I mean, a hunk singer like you, representing Dark Types…I know I’d throw myself over you than that old Giovanni any day of the week.”

“You already do that.” He coughed, and sensed the phlegm dangling from his throat. It was getting colder, he realized, as his hand went towards his mouth. She would insist for them to warm up in her small apartment. He treasured the girl, he truly did, but without a watchful eye she could be as wild as a Furret. And he was considered the _dangerous_ one of the two!  
  
“Then _twice!”_

Boltund and Obstagoon raised their heads once she chortled so loud he was sure she was coughing. A finger laid distractedly over his collar as she composed herself.

“Jokes aside, Marnie is now the Gym Leader, and it’d be good for both of you to promote your Gym more. The Gym, the Music, it’s interconnected.”

He supposed that could work. Now, the plane tickets, the hotel rooms, the expenses…He would need to talk with the guys to fully plan it out.

Dany then was looking at him, with the same yearning that Boltund was reserving towards the cake.

“Have you written me a song yet?”

Now it was his time to chortle.

“You know it doesn’t work like that.”

“Bah, humbug.”

He smiled softly as she pouted and crossed her arms. At this point, both Boltund and Obstagoon had stolen the cake under their noses and were wolfing it down, but he doubted either she or him cared. He was about to ask for the check when a voice distracted them.

Two young girls fluttered nervously around them and the blonde one, with her hair done in pigtails, tapped gently Dany’s shoulder.

“Oh my god…Excuse me, are you Dany, the Champion?”

The redhead smiled, her long locks falling graciously framing her face.  
  
“That I am.”

Then the two girls squealed while holding hands.  
  
“Please! I loved you in the finals! The way your Arcanine beat Raihan’s team so quickly… We never saw anything like that! Not even Leon could do that, and Leon was unbeatable for twenty years. And, oh my god, are you Piers!? My sister loves your songs! Can you two give us an autograph!? A picture with you and us and Arcanine, maybe? Your Arcanine’s so adorable and fluffy, how do you manage to wash its fur? I imagine it must be tricky since…”

Dany then towards Piers, a hesitant expression plastered on her face. He beckoned her to go on, to fullfil the request, but it wasn’t the first time Dany had managed to display that Deerling Caught on Headlights face. She always froze when it came to the public, weirdly enough.

“Uuh, sure, if he’s in the mood to come out…”

She rummaged through her bag and quickly threw to the side a Pokeball, at which the large exuberant Arcanine sprouted out of. Boltund yelped and Obstagoon hissed at the startled appearance, but soon they felt calm at the sight of their friend.

“Well, Yero, you’re apparently these girls’ hero. Take a picture with them…”  
  
“And don’t bite them.”

She nudged an elbow at him as the girls began posing with Yero. As the pair turned to the side, she whispered to him.

  
“I can never get used to this. It’s just too weird.”

Too weird…This coming from the same girl that liked wearing ballerina skirts as fashion accessories and sang pop songs at 3 am. Piers smirked at the thought that some things were “too much” for Dany.  
  
“I thought since you loved the spotlight you’d like it.”  
  
“I mean, yeah…But also, if you act too weird or too bad that can get a bad reaction out of fans. One thing is my friends, another is strangers.”

She cocked her head as she looked at him, the man seeming nonplussed at her issues.

“You’re used to it.”  
  
“Perks of being a musician.” He rubbed his nose, hiding his little smile at her wondered reaction.

Once they finished taking the pictures, the signing began. Which wasn’t so tedious, considering Piers had done this routine for seven years, but he noticed Dany still struggled maintaining a “pretty” sign. It seemed to do well enough for the girls, though, based on their content sighs.

“Thanks so much! I’ll hang these over my walls. I hope I see you again! So many things are happening in Galar that I don’t have the time to do everything. Have you heard that Gordie is coming to Galar? I’m so excited! I haven’t seen him in years, but I hear he’s gotten so hot, his fanclub has increased in size! Oh, I hope it won’t be too hard to get an autograph out of him…”

 _Gordie._ Only one word stood out from the girl’s mouth, and it was the only one that still echoed in Piers’ mind as the fans kept babbling on. Gordie…Piers closed his eyes as the images came back towards his mind, the silvery snow hair always tipped in gold, the bright blue eyes…But no, he lost, he had finally laid peace about that many years ago. He had Dany now, he could forget and change and start anew. The name Gordie _should not_ mean anything to him.

But it did mean something. A big thing. And based on Dany’s red, bewildered face; it probably meant the same to her.


	3. Comfort - Gordie x Piers x Dany

Once the girls left, _Yero_ barked at his mistress to go back to his ball. Dany was uncertain at first, but then happily complied. Yet Piers managed to catch the small mischievous glint that flashed through her gaze as she called the Arcanine.

Did she notice anything? The way she was looking at him…Should he be worried? He had kept it under wraps for years, only Marnie would know…Then again, Dany was already getting to know him too well, aside from being so sneaky…And of course, his sister’s best friend would get to know some things, even if Marnie would keep herself silent.

Dany was petting the ball as he pondered on.

“ _Yero_ loves attention, the little fluffball. Can’t say I blame him too much, since he stood out the most in the battles, but…”

She observed him with that inquisitive expression of hers, after lowering the ball. Piers wondered how would Marnie keep her own thoughts from her friend discovering them. Then again, she was ecstatic once Dany moved in to Spikemuth, after her “Coronation” occurred; so maybe the two had in common that secret language of sights and sighs that close friends often shared.

Then again, she gasped and seemed to return to Galar at the moment, away from the Land of her Thoughts.

“Oh, right, Mel has a son, doesn’t she?”

“You don’t know him?” 

He arched an eyebrow at her. In a reply, she arched back. 

“I battled the ice lady, if you could oh so kindly recall.”

He smirked lightly. She got perkier whenever he played back her own game at her.

But Gordie…How long had it been? Three, four years? It was a lot, even if some would disagree. How much had he changed? Would he still remember Piers? His hair wasn’t as long back then, but he wouldn’t miss the white streaks at all, or the massive Obstagoon that accompanied. Sure, he was still a small Zigzagoon at that time, but…

Dany urged him to continue, pleading with those bright green eyes of hers. Now that he recalled, Gordie’s were blue. Very open, bright eyes that told a lot without any words.

“She…She hasn’t spoken to him in years. He left, maybe to battle someplace else.” 

“Battle or train?”

He shrugged.

“Same thing in this case I guess. He hasn’t been around for ages. He got in a nasty fight with Mel.” 

“I heard something like that. He’s into rocks, right?” 

“Well he doesn’t kiss rocks, if you’re asking that.”

“Piers…”

“…Okay, yeah, he specializes in Rock-types. The rumors say that Melony wanted him to continue her Ice legacy, but he desisted.”

“Ooooh, a parental dispute. It got ugly, then?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t live with them to witness it.”

“Stop with the funny jokes, I do them!”

“Two can play at that game.” 

“But I’m better at it, my sweet.”

“You think that.”

She extended an arm to place her finger on his nose, lightly bopping it. 

“Alright, then, you win, you win. So...They fought, and haven’t talked back in years.”

“And yet he’s back.”  
  
“That he is.”  
  
“Do you think he knows of me? Of you?”

“He would know of you at least, nobody can stop talking about you.”  
  
“Me, and my amazing hair.”

“You think people will care about hair.”

“Oh yeah, totally! It’s special that mine’s red, to mark me amongst the chosen.” 

“It’s dyed.”

She made another of her infamous faces as she pouted once again.

“Why can’t you believe a gorgeous redhead can exist?”

“Your hair is as real as mine.” He took another sip of his coffee. “If Galar would depend its economy entirely on hair dye, we wouldn’t need to invest so much on mines.”

“Oh well, you win.” She kept pouting, puffing her cheeks. Then it changed into a knowing grin. “Still, I’d like to meet this Gordie.”

He raised an eyebrow as he hung loosely a finger over his necklace.

“Should I be worried?”

“Oh I just wanna beat him.” She ate another bite of the cake. “I never say no to a challenge.”

“Which is why Kabu beat you almost three times.”

“AL-“ She almost choked, then paused to get a gulp of water. “Is it my fault I couldn’t find a good water-type around that time?” 

“Hmm, yes?”

“Boo, you’re boring.” But then she bobbed her head. “Still, I want to see Gordie.” Her eyes glittered. “Don’t think bad, my sweet. I’m just curious.”

“Good, then, I’ll take you. He probably is in Circhester.” He gestured for the waiter to bring the receipt.

“If he’s angry with his mom, why does he live in the same city as her?” 

“Good questions that don’t have a satisfying answer.”

As they paid, the pair rose up and put on their coats, as their Pokemon strut behind them. Dany enrolled an arm around Piers’ as they began walking down the pavement.

“Shall we go today?”

“Better we rest. Marnie wanted to see you and remember you’ve got an interview scheduled at 6.15.”

“Oh, I forgot.”

Later on, the afternoon found them back in Spikemuth, slouching on the couch. One of Piers’ Zigzagoon had escaped his pokeball and was running foul in the living room, but neither Obstagoon nor Boltund paid him any attention.

But Piers was deep in thought, while Dany played with his hair, picking loose strands and softly tugging them.

“… _Es muy virgin y muy fina…Hestia…Tiene mazo de sobrinas…”_

“You’re really haunted by that song aren’t you?”

“ _Haunted_ is not the word I would’ve chosen.” She smirked. “More like obsessed.”

“Still not a very healthy outlet.”

“Ah, says you, Doctor Piers?”

He got up, turning to steal a kiss from her. She replied, pushing her lips and tongue even stronger into his mouth. Dany always had a grip...

Once the kiss ended, Dany was still holding on to his arms. He beckoned to go back to sleep, but something perturbed her.

"Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"I still want to see him."

He passed a hand over her shiny mane. How it managed to lit up even in the musky darkness of their flat...

"I'm not your master to tell you who you should meet or not. You're your own woman...But I still want you."

"Only me?"

"Is there anyone else?"

His mind raced back to Gordie, but his blue eyes vanished once Dany's emeralds came into the picture. No, the two pictures could live happily together, he didn't need to place them apart.

"And I love you, too..."

And yet, as they hugged, a rock seemed to grow between those next days.


	4. Mornin' - Gordie x Piers x Dany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, a boring chapter. But I need to make the pacing work and not end up too abrupt.

The next morning could've never come, had it not been for a slight sniffing sound at his ear. He waved a hand lazily, preferring to snooze a few more hours, but the Pokemon was insistent.

A lick in his ear was enough to make him shudder and finally open his eyes. Amidst the distorted view, he spotted two big figures crouching over him. A soft growl erupted from the shadows.

"Ah, Sparky, Yero..." He released a loud yawn. “Why are you here?”

The Boltund barked, perhaps a little too loud for his liking. _They’re gonna rip the sheets, just like last time._

A cold, wet dribble was felt in his hand, and he shuddered. One of his Zigzagoons was at his left, also (were they all against him today?) urging him to leave the bed. Soon enough, all the Pokémon cried in unison.

_ Urgh, it’s so bloody obvious… _

It was no use to fight. Once the girls had an idea formed in their head, he could do little to persuade them away from it.

So he got up, tussled his hair rapidly, and walked towards the kitchen. He’d need a little bit of fuel before properly starting the day. Some coffee would be quite nice.

And of course, the voices came from the kitchen. _Ah._ As expected. 

"....Oh my Arceus, yeah! And when the doll turned its head around, I had to close my eyes! MyArceusitwassocreepy..."

"Wonder if the real doll ever turned into a Bannette. The whole story was inspired by something that happened a few decades ago near Wesscot."  
  
"That could be a good case to search for." She gasped as she slammed her hands on the table, spilling pecha juice all over. "Maybe it has, and it's run away! Maybe it's haunting all other Shuppets and Bannettes! You ever think that, Marnie? Huh!?"

"Mornin'."

The two turned at the sound of his voice, surprise melding their faces. Marnie was busy hurrying her coffee, while Dany had a bowl of soggy cereal under her.

"Piers!"  
  
"Piers! Come join us!"

The redhead beckoned him to come closer, extending her arms towards him, and he obeyed. Once near, she grabbed softly his arm and laid her head there; much like a Purrloin would.  
  
"How did you sleep, my beloved?"

"Not in the morning, we stench."

He liked Dany’s energy, he _did_ ; but the morning breath and sweat was strong enough to make even Stunky cry. Did he mind? Spikemuth would be decayed and abandoned, but at least in his own home at little bit of cleanliness was expected.

Still, he caressed her red locks as he looked towards his sister.

“So you lot managed to stay up till morning?”  
  


“The film was so good! I’m kinda surprised you didn’t stay to watch it, big bro. It was a good ghost story.”

He shrugged. So many of those films were similar in nature, it wouldn’t be a problem if he missed one or two.

“Maybe another day.”

"Oh well....OHLOOKWHOSUPMYGIRLMYBABYGIRL!" Sparky rushed towards her trainer as she entered into the room, and covered her in sloppy wet kisses. She was a mirror of her owner: quick and fast and restless. Piers and Marnie were just grateful that Dany had appointed herself to care for all of her pokemon; he doubted he’d have the time to walk a dog that pranced faster than lighting.

"Who's a good girl? You are, you are, my darling, my baby!" She hugged as the Boltund kept yapping and slobbering all over the floor. Piers seemed to be relegated to the back of her mind at the moment. He exchanged knowing glances with his sister, and Marnie just kept the urge to laugh.

“I’ll make you some coffee.” She said to excuse herself, turning her back at the two. Piers turned towards Dany, and pat Sparky’s free head.

“She woke me up.”

“Yeah, she’s an obedient baby. Woke her daddy when I asked her to.”

“Well, a zapping would’ve done the job as well, but you would’ve needed to buy me a new bed.”

“A shame, I like the sheets we have.”

And now it was his turn to laugh. Her puzzled expression, so common on others, was just the cherry on the top.

“So what plans for today?” Marnie returned quickly with three more mugs, and passed them to her brother and her best friend.

Piers noticed how often she seemed to be styling her hair in a ponytail, not dissimilar to his. This morning her tail seemed thicker than usual. _Gotta maintain the Dark Gym Leader look I guess._

“Oh, you know, just resting, and walking, and counting rocks, throwing rocks…”

“Don’t bully the rocks, Dany.”

“If they hit me, I must hit back.”

The girl rolled her eyes at the redhead. Not an unusual reaction to Dany’s wild comments. Prefering the sound reasoning of her brother, she turned to him.

“You don’t have any rehearsals with the band? Some new songs?”

“Dany wanted the day off, and the equipment needs a checkup. Bart also wanted to go to the doctor to see the bump in his neck, and I’m not gonna deny him that.”  
  


“Poor Bart, that must bloody hurt.”

“He can’t turn to his left, he feels it’s a boil about to burst.”

“Ew!”

“Just don’t say that to his face.”

“So today’s gonna be a time-off…Wish I had all your free time.”  
  


“The perks of being a gym leader, sis.”

“And you, Dany? You don’t have any obligation?”

“Hmmm, no, I think I left Leon all my chores to do for me.”

“Dany…”

“Kidding, kidding! No, not for now, I think. The interviews are over and I don’t think I have any ceremony to attend to until three months from now.”

“Well, you’re smart in wanting to take your time…It’s not like there’s much to do, anyway…After…” She paused, her glance stuck on a dot on the table. “I’m gonna take a shower, alright? You two can do afterwards.”

“Sure, drown in the shower.”

“…She’s a bad influence on you, big bro.”

She mussed her hair as she left the room. As if she was one to talk! Marnie had quite the sassy mouth herself, like that time they went for ice cream, and she lecture him about mint chocolate…Of all flavors…

But as she left, he turned towards Dany again, who was observing him starstruck. If she was planning to fool him, no dice.

“So she should be kept in the dark.”

The girl shook her head, the sunlight casting off sparks in her red flames.

“I love Marnie, but I don’t want her to think wrongly about me seeing another man.”  
  


“Marnie, but not I?”

“Oh, you know it’s not serious, my sweet. I’m just a curious Skitty that’s all.”

“Curiosity killed the Skitty.”

She rose from the chair, dropping Sparky, and soon enough her arms were around Piers’ neck. Her eyes were fluttering…

“And satisfaction brought it back.” She chuckled, scratching Piers’ nose. “I just wanna know. There are so many things of Galar I still don’t know the details of…And…Considering I am the Champion, I should get to know, right? That way I can order all of you around.”

“No, you wouldn’t want your reputation to go down.”

“True, true…I don’t want to be deposed and beheaded.” She stretched her arms and enrolled herself over Piers’ waist. “You know I’m just joking, right? Life’s too short to be so glum all the time.”  
  


He was reminded of Raihan at the moment. He did recall how often she would quip next to the Dragon Tamer, and their jokes would just bounce off each other. It would be too soon to properly forget the dragon’s smirk or his taunts. At least he could still boast about the time he beat him. Small glories after all.

Dany didn’t seem to be following his train of thought, though; for she left him bare and began looking around the kitchen.

“Where’s Yero?”

“I think he fell asleep on the bedroom.”

She gave him that knowing smirk of hers. _Trouble’s about to start._

“What a good boy. A _shame_ he needs to get brushed today, though…”

“Don’t pull his hair too much or you’ll be charcoaled.”

She chuckled as she left the room, leaving him with his thoughts. Speckles of dust hovered over his cold coffee, but he was in his own world.

Was he really jealous, though? Dany’s soft nature had erupted every now and again, and Piers beforehand never truly minded it. She would joke, she would say anything that flashed through her head, she would tease Raihan and Nessa and they would just laugh it off, and he would at best just roll his eyes at her quips, or how she demanded to stay up late at parties.

He recalled when he first met her how little he thought of her, or her jokes. She was just another trainer, that’s all. What’s so special about that? Granted, she was the first trainer to come in a while, but still…If he was a spiritual person he would have taken that as a sign, but he doubted it. He just knew Marnie had good social manners.

And how quickly her Growlithe and Hatterene disposed of his team! If somebody would’ve told Piers later on that same saucy girl who snapped at him would later on be sharing his bed, he would’ve laughed at their face.

_ The funny thing is imagining me at all sleeping with anyone.  _ Too many shadows and silences followed him throughout his life, and he still found some aspects of that thought childish, a fancy whim he might have thought if he was younger, more sheltered…But Dany was very warm, and he did appreciate her, more and more as time went on. He should’ve seen she was special even without being the Champion or having Zacian’s blessing.

But the day the wolves came and spoke to her…Amidst the dynamaxed pokemon…Something changed. Something shone. A new light, he saw. And one he didn’t mind.

He just recalled the shock he felt that night she came to Spikemuth, after all the insane bollocks that occurred in the region; but not to see Marnie, to see _him._ Something something, a few more words, something about the gratitude of Zacian, a “silver” heart, the neon lights reflected on both their eyes, the flame amidst the darkness…And later that year they were dating, they were bedding; as simple as that.

Three years had already passed since that night. A year since he woke up without her flaming hair obscuring his view. And Marnie would laugh in between challenging newcoming trainers, and would talk with them between coffee breaks. The day Dany moved in (of course she wanted to move in, she wanted to; she loved Spikemuth, she didn’t care for its abandoned, torn buildings; she loved the night, she danced with the lights, she kissed the music), she couldn’t stop bouncing all over the apartment.

He wondered if he could’ve found the same happiness with Gordie? Could he have? Maybe, maybe not? Would he have found it even attractive…If…

No, he had to forget about it. The others forgot him for such a long time, it would do better to ignore that than to hope again. 

And despite his awful track record, baggy eyes, and retched town; he would never leave or trick her. Disgusting. He was better than that, better than most; even if he resembled a Rattata rather than a Gallade. Nobody should suffer like that. Not since…

He frowned as he focused more on his coffee. He needed to forget, to ignore…

…To ignore how Morpeko and Minccino were squabbling over a piece of toast. He smiled as the little critters growled at one another. He had known Morpeko since the day he caught it, but Dany’s Minccino was a delight of its own. Huddled under Dany’s hair, the pokemon just loved running through every nook and cranny to pass its tail in an attempt to clean the place. It never worked, but bless his heart.

“You’re greedy, the two of you.” He slapped them playfully. “The girls won’t like you fighting.”

The critters cried, their squeaks clattering amongst the kitchen. He gave a soft chuckle as the two ran towards him and shielded themselves in his hair. They liked to do that, he noticed. Well, he was lucky his hair was so thick, otherwise he would have found it itchy. 

“BABY, YERO, PLEASE…YOU CAN’T GO OUT LOOKING SO DIRTY…”

“Dany?”

Yero barked in response, and afterwards both Pokémon and trainer erupted into the kitchen; Dany out of breath and Yero hiding under the table.

“Uff! Yero won’t help. Every time I try to brush him he just yanks off. He’s too much at times.”

“Why don’t you just tie him up and…then”

“Nooooooo…That’s pokemon cruelty.”

“Well, your loss.”

She turned, throwing the hairbrush away.

“So, how do we do today?”

Well, there it was, either make an excuse to not go, or finally accept the truth. Would he react badly? Since when was he one to react inappropriately? No, she sees him, they talk, he feigns to ignore it all, and they come back. Easy as pie.

Honestly, he had a hard time denying her whims.

“I’ll take you where he is. He’s probably in Circhester.”  
  
“With his mum?”

“He’s of our age, he probably lives in an apartment of his own. Plus he has a big fanclub, we can always trace his steps via his fans.”

“Nice, stalking is cute. So, when do we leave? I’m ready when you are.”  
  
“You’re in your underwear.”  
  
She took a minute to realize his point, looked down on her bra and undies; and then snapped her fingers in a flash.

“You’re right, it’s time to shake the body. Gimme five minutes and three cups of coffee, and I'm ready.”  
  
“You’re gonna shrink in five years if you keep drinking all that coffee.”  
  
“That’s a problem future Dany will have to deal with... Shoes, shoes, where did I leave you, shoes...?” She remarked the last with a sing-songy tone.

He sighed. Today was gonna be a long day…He just hoped it wouldn’t be for naught.


	5. Unforgettable - Gordie x Piers x Dany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Gordie, but I'm afraid of writing him bc I feel I won't get his personality right? There's a lot of what I see vs what the games show us vs what the fans see. Also I project my boyfriend onto him, so I see him more caring and nerdy than he probably is in canon...Not to mention some people really up his more caring aspect, his more cocky aspect...it's difficult for me to land somewhere where people will be "yes, that is in character". but at least, based on how it's canon he treats his fans well, he wouldn't be closed off as a person and would like Dany on first impression? I guess the interesting part will be actually exploring a deeper relationship, much like how Piers is arguing over loving two people or not.
> 
> Also, since I have to repeat, since some people will get the wrong idea. Dany IS NOT Gloria. She may have the same generic role of "chosen one/hero" but she has her own looks, team, personality, family, age etc etc. Have to repeat this so people don't get the wrong idea or this fic promotes "pedophilia" or whatever.

They left just thirty minutes later, once the showers finished getting rid of the night dirt stuck to their skin. As they left the borders of Spikemuth; Cassie and Dave, two of the Gym trainers, followed them suit. For precaution, they answered. In case any danger might surface, they precised. Piers didn’t believe them, but he went along with them.

“Take care, my King. And care for our Queen, too.”

“King?” She murmured as they ventured into the next route.

“A nickname the boys gave me. I’m their “King”…Since there isn’t other Dark type gym leaders aside from Marnie and me. And, well, since we’re dating…”

"Nice, nobody's called me a Queen before. Queen Dany...Has a nice ring to it."

“Pfft, monarchy is overrated.”

“It has its uses, too!”

“Remember the royal twins? They were ready to abdicate the throne for you.”

“Oh yeaaaaaaaaah…I should’ve taken the offer, it didn’t sound too bad.”

“Just don’t start rebellin’ against any laws the people make against you, alright?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I get it.”

Soon enough they arrived at the frozen city, via the flying taxi service. Dany recalled how she liked the boutique in the city for the fabulous hats they sold, but Piers shrugged once she suggested to stop there previously.

“You’re here to find Gordie, not go shopping.”

“But you also like shopping.”

“Not that much.”

“So I have to assume you make your clothes?”

“…If they sell it in black, I might buy it.” Key word being _might_. 

She pouted again, pursing her lips and ballooning her cheeks. He wondered if she might take it badly if he compared her to a Greedent.

“Alright then, let’s go. You wanna use Yero to track him down?”

“No need, if you look at the map you might find the fanclub, I heard he tends to frequent the place from time to time.”

They arrived sooner than expected. Of course, the building wasn’t hard to locate either way. Just a few blocks away from the Gym, and the large billboard title gave it away.

But of course, what truly gave it away was the legion of screaming fans cornered around the entrance door. Notebooks, pens and hair pins fluttered all over them as each of them pulled and pushed to approach their prey.

And they saw him, in all his shining, golden glory.

By the _gods_ , he still got it. That pearly white smile, the tips of his locks dipped in golden yellow, how soft and thick his hair seemed…

All the old memories came rushing back into Piers’ mind, and again, he felt frozen. Hot and cold at the same time. His blood rushing towards his cheeks, and how numb and useless he felt, just like so many years ago…

He noticed Dany, too, was wrapping her arm a little too tightly around his own. Her cheeks were redder than her hair, even.

“Don’t you worry, lads, there’s enough Gordie for all of you!”

He didn’t notice them, it seemed. _Luckily_. Well, it made sense. Dany was a total stranger to him and it had been years since he’d seen Piers. His adoring fans followed him into the club, but the pair just stood by observing the mass. 

Once alone, she talked again.

“You never told me he was this hot! The cards don’t do him justice!”

She paused, reflecting for a fast minute.

"You're not jealous, are you?”

He shrugged. Was he? No, he knew he already got over that issue during the morning. 

“I’m not inside your head ordering you to say what you want or not. It’s your choice to make me jealous, then.”

“You’re so mean! We’re not here to bully me!”

She paused, nailing her glance on the closed door of the club.

“Well, he is attractive…I see he got his good looks from Mel.”

“…Maybe. So, you wanna enter to talk with him. He won’t be there all the time, you know.”

“But wouldn’t we need passes, or a schedule or…”

“Just say you’re the Champion, and the doors will open for you.”

“Hah, I can bully my way in, then. I like the way you think.”

He hung a finger over his collar, pensive. It was too late to turn back, especially when she was so motivated. Would they end up battling? Would they have to go into the Gym? Would Melony allow it?

Oh, _come on._ He was wasting his time asking these trivial questions.

So, they entered. And his advice _oddly_ worked. The assistant jumped in glee once she heard of the new Champion, and rushed to let them inside right away. She explained, if they were such important figures like the Champion and a previous Gym Leader, if would be fascinating to have Gordie battle them. Piers desisted, but Dany accepted the challenge, predictably. The two were led to a small open space inside the building, not unlike the closed field in Spikemuth. 

_ Well, it makes sense.  _ He would still like to train but wouldn’t use his mother’s gym, as a principle. _We all have our pride_.No Dynamax, no problem; tho. Trainers all over the world outside of Galar didn’t use Dynamax and managed to keep their careers afloat just fine.

He sat down in one of the nearest bleachers while Dany was juggling her weight from one leg to another. Afterwards, she rushed to him and started prancing in her spot.

“Oooooh I can’t do this! What if he’s better than me? What if he totally beats me? What if“

“A meteor falls over Galar just as you’re about to battle him and we all die.”

“OH NO!”

He was pretty sure the whole crowd heard that. Then again, he wasn’t sure if she genuinely believed his words or she was just pulling his leg.

“I know, Dany. It’s easy to imagine anything when you’re nervous, but you have to accept it’s just a normal battle.”

“But, what if the comet actually hits us…!?”

“Dany…”  
  
“Ok, kidding, kidding, but still…”

She turned, her hair shaking alongside her head.

“Ooooh, he’s here. He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?”

_ I’m not gonna respond to that. You can make your own conclusions, Dan. _

“You’re here for a battle or to ogle at him? Because you can join his fanclub in the latter case.” He pointed to a bleacher filled to the brim with giggling teens. Dany looked at him as if he had just puked.

“Bah, the Queen Champion is above that.” Dany shrugged her hair. He rolled his eyes at her answer.

He would’ve said something else, but someone was approaching them. Rather, someone he’d prefer to be as far away from as possible.

“Now, now, let’s see who’s the brave challenger of today. If my sweet fans don’t deceive me, I’m hearing a rumor about a supposed Champion? The _new_ Champion!?”

Dany answered, jumping in her spot; but to Piers, her voice sounded as if she just _didn’t_ have an anxious epiphany.

"So you're the famous Gordie, it’s nice to see heroes meeting each other.”

He bit his tongue as the boy raised his eyes and stumbled for a minute. Yes, he realized it, he recognized them. That was a perfect “oh crap” face.

“You’re the girl everybody in town can’t stop talking about! And…Is that…Piers! Long time no see!”

He held his breath. Damn, and he hoped he wouldn’t get noticed…

“Hi, Gordie.”

An awkward pause would soon enough start, he imagined.

“Your hair’s gotten longer…”

Damn it, he had to think fast. Say anything, anything trivial or stupid, just not stay in silence!

“…And yours is yellower.”

_ Oh wow, fantastic, really good one, Piers _ . Even Marnie would make fun of that retort.

“People are talking about me? I hope it’s good things, actually!”

Whoof, thank the gods for Dany. With her random comments she broke what would’ve otherwise been an awkward moment. Gordie seemed taken aback by her words and focused again on her.

“Well, duh. Red hair, very loud, the new Champion…It’s Danielle, right?”

“Dany.” She smiled. “Only my papa calls me Danielle. My friends call me Dany, I hope we can be friends.” She paused. “But it’s good we finally get to know each other.” She winked. “I’ve heard so many interesting things about you!”

“Really? Well, I just might be honored to claim them validity…If you so wish to fight a small battle with me…We can’t Dynamax, unfortunately, but you could still get a kick out of it.”

“Of course!”

Dany was nodding without a second to hesitate, but Piers wondered, doubtful. had she assembled a proper team for it?

"You're not thinking of fighting with _Yero_ , are you?" Piers whispered in her ear. “He’s gonna get smashed by rubble.”

"Of course not, I'm not that dumb."

_...’That’?  _

"You'll see, I have a great strategy under my belt."

Gordie, meanwhile, seemed to be stuck left pondering his words.

“So you’re the famous Dany…Everyone won’t stop talking about you. Maybe the rumors are true.”

“Oh, everybody has good taste then. I did like Auntie Melony when I met her.”  
  
He gritted his teeth at her response. Piers would’ve said “told you” to not mention the mother, but he was glad that for the moment he was out of the conversation.

“Don’t call her that.” He played with a strand of his hair. “You might have beat her, but I’m gonna give you a real challenge.”  
  
“Good, I like feeling unprepared. Bare, even. You would say naked.”

“…Uhm…What?”  
  
“Dany, please…”

“Piers, you know I love you, but I can battle my battles by my own. Only, please…” She handed him a pokeball. “Take care of Minccino. She’s too little and she might get hurt.”

“You know you can always evolve her…”

She didn’t allow him to finish. As soon as the pokeball fell onto his fingers, she laid a kiss on his lips.

_ Anyone can give a kiss, does she think that can win me over that easily?  _ But Minccino just cried in his arms as the girl ventured into the field, pokeballs in hand.

“So, are you ready?”

“You’re gonna like what I have in store for you. Go on, _Fury_!”

She didn’t waste any time. As soon as she was near the center of the field, she released the Gyarados. Even Piers doubted for a moment as its sight. _Oh, right, I forgot she likes collecting them._ Just now he recalled Dany’s Gyarados, and how often she liked to swap her team every now and then. Practical idea, even if it meant more time training.

“Oh, a Gyarados! Good choice, not many can proclaim they’ve trained one of them…”

“But they’re so easy!”

“” _So easy_ ”?” Gordie raised an eyebrow. “If you insist…Still, that won’t stop what I’ve got in store. Barbaracle, go!”

The pokemon erupted out of the ball immediately, roaring with joy at its newfound freedom. It soon trembled once it caught the sight of Fury, though.

And soon enough, rock pokemon passed by, one by one, loosing after a good mixed up dose of Gyarados’ Intimidate and Lapras’ Perish Song. Sometimes her Vaporeon entered every now and then to knock them a little bit more, without falling to Lapras’ song, and not sending Dany into the urgency of wasting a potion. He could sense Gordie’s sweat trickling down his forehead as his pokemon fell, one by one, with nary a hit knocking any of Dany’s creatures. Dany, meanwhile, wouldn’t stop fidgeting in her spot, her feels digging deeper and deeper into the ground. Minccino had decided to hide in his hair during the whole battle, but she peeked her head every now and then to look at her “mama” giving her all. Piers would’ve asked for Minnie to stop digging so deep her paws into his skull, but he couldn’t lose sight of the battle…A little bit more, and Dany might win…

Finally, it was over. Gordie let out a loud moan once the last pokemon fell. Yet Dany was jumping with joy as her Lapras sang.

“I won! IWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWON!” The last time he had seen her that energetic over winning a battle, was when she first knocked out Leon. Had it been that long?

Gordie pouted for a small minute, and then adjusted his glasses. Piers felt he was about to say something a little more pessimistic, but his upbeat tone took him by surprise.

  
“Impressive! You didn’t flinch a bit. Even if I gave it my all…”

Dany kept jumping as he continued praising her. Well, _praising_ might have been an exaggeration. 

“Well, Gym leaders have their good days, their bad days, their meh days…I guess this is a good welcome home party for you, all in all.”

He approached her, casually playing with that single loose lock of his hair. Would he ever brush it aside? No, he seemed to revel in the effect it made.

“Having a good beat up just after I landed counts as a welcome? I suppose, from a certain point of view.”

“Still, you gave a good fight.”

“You’re not too shabby either. I can see why sh…everyone likes you.”

“That warms my heart.” She smirked. 

“You want a rematch one day?”  
  
“A date would be fine, too.”

Piers raised his head, slightly. Aha, so this was the main platter. The battle seemed to be a silly excuse for Dany to propose the question, and she didn’t want to seem _that_ desperate. A Champion still needed to presume certain etiquette, after all. 

One part of him wanted to rise out of the bleacher to hear the conversation with more detail…But on the other hand…He preferred seeing Gordie from a distance. His view was more natural from that angle.

“So, what about a date?”

“Hoho, I’m never one to deny that.”

“Good, I like a decisive man.”

“But wait…A date?” _Took you a while to figure it out, didn’t you._ “And you two--?”

Piers grunted as he turned towards Dany’s figure, but the redhead simply giggled at the trainer’s question. He would be answering so many questions in the following weeks…If he felt like it, of course. 

“Just a friendly date, don’t think bad, boy. Teehee.”

“…Okay. So do we plan right now or…”

“I’ll settle for your phone number by now. Lapras and Gyarados need to rest.”

“Okay, take care…” He paused, releasing a flashing smile at her before he left the field. “…Charman-girl.”

Just as he left her, Piers decided to jump onto the field. Better to make his move once he was out of sight. Dany seemed starstruck, for she barely moved once he stood by her.

“Did you hear that? He called me _Charmangirl_ …”

“That’s a really bad nickname.”  
  
“Are you joking? I love it.” She purred. “Leon gave me a baby Charmander as a gift for beating him and oh that was wonderful. He loves to eat even more than my other Pokémon he’s such a glutton but I don’t think he has a preference for one curry over the other. Maybe I should invest in other types of food to feed him? As a fire type surely he’d be fonder of spicy food over-“

“Okay, Dany, you need to rest. Call your Lapras and let’s go to the nearest center.”  
  
“No way! I wanna dance!” She twirled. “ _Ooooh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody…”_

She couldn’t finish, as once he pinched her neck she quickly fell into his arms, her batteries dead. _Works like a charm every time._ Ever since Piers knew of Dany’s weak spot, he tended to use it in moments that would get too unbearable. 

But of course, that didn’t mean there was guarantee of no witnesses, for Gordie had just seen it. And based on his arched eyebrow, Piers could estimate that he was less than impressed.

“Uuuh, is she gonna be okay?”

“She’ll be fine. She just needs her daily cup of sugar and she’ll be right on track.”

“…What.”

“She’ll call you.”


	6. A statue chipped away - Sabrina x Morty

5\. Five in the morning. The air was still damp, and the sky black. He was breathing softly next to her side, while Cassie had rolled herself into a ball between them. _No, please, wake up..._ She shook slightly the Espeon. Other nights, she would never dare to interrupt her sleep; but she craved her warmth right now. She _needed_ it.

Then, tremors followed. Her body shook, her hands trembled, and she was certain she would fall. Were the stomach aches usual? She dined lightly that afternoon. Would she need to rush to the bathroom? It was getting hot, then cold...Her whole body was shivering, even while his, next to her, just sprouted heat.

What a blessing, to speak to the dead but still retain your soul, your body; to this realm. Sabrina wondered if he could feel as cold as she did at times. She assume he would, wouldn’t he?

She hurried between the sheets, hoping, expecting, for anything, really. A cry, a quake...

That was it. That loud thud and that hot pinch was enough to send her towering to the toilet. She rushed, not caring if her powers floated her away. Strangers might have seen a ghost, but she knew Haunter and Misdreavus would welcome her sight.

Once inside the room, she hurled. It came too fast, too sudden, it splashed all over the water. Tomorrow she’d have to clean up first thing in the morning...If she wasn’t so tired she could do so now...

But she was shaking so much, even a faint breeze could knock her out. She should leave...

...And then he was there, still, cold, untouched. Dark, hidden eyes lurked under tussled, golden locks.

He hunched down to her eye level and grabbed her shoulders, holding her, breathing in in rhythm with her.

“Hold it, hold it...Just hold it...Throw it all out, don’t worry...I’m here...”

She finished, after a few minutes of more pain and retching. Arceus, the smell...But thankfully the pain had finally faded. No more than another frozen whisper in the room.

“Better?”

She shook her head, slowly, still driving away the tremors assaulting her body.

“It gets too strong at times. Too strong, I can control it, but…”

“If you need time to relax, you can. Nobody’s stopping you.” His hand was warm over her neck. “You can borrow my time.”

She awaited before launching herself at him, preferring to clean herself. Once finished, her arms rolled over his chest, trembling. He…He could feel it, too. The icy air, the heaviness clinging to his heart, the swollen darkness surrounding her…

It would never leave her, but if she could control it one more day, it was all worth it.


End file.
